


Breakfast at the Banzai Institute

by Giglet



Category: Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across The 8th Dimension (1984)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giglet/pseuds/Giglet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy asked what our favorite characters <a href="http://cereta.livejournal.com/594837.html">eat for breakfast.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast at the Banzai Institute

Buckaroo spent his early years amid loving but earnest cultural food wars. These days he's willing to have pancakes or miso soup for breakfast, but not both at once. Also, always, tea.

Rawhide wants coffee and a carb, and he doesn't care too much what sort of carb it is. If he can taste it, then his coffee ain't strong enough.

Sidney never ate breakfast until he became New Jersey. His first morning after his first night at the Institute, Mrs. Johnson handed him a yogurt, pointed him at the fruit bowl, and explained the five coffee makers lined up along the diningroom wall, which ranged from "water with the smell of coffee" to "the one that I drink" to "espresso, but Rawhide drinks it by the mug". She suggested he experiment. Since then, he faithfully eats yogurt and drinks the second-weakest coffee every morning. It's funny how habits change, he thinks. He never ate or drank either before he got here.

Perfect Tommy packs his overnight bag with a tiny container of sterno, a tiny pan, ghee and spices, 3 fresh eggs, and extra-large organic strawberries. He makes breakfast for whomever he's with in the morning. There's an interesting story about how that sterno came in handy defeating the evil minions of the Singapore Serpent once, but Tommy almost never tells it. (There's also an interesting story about how one of his lovers used the ghee, but he _never, ever_ tells it. He's perfect, after all.)

Professor Hikita, of course, eats melon for breakfast.  
And _that_ is what that watermelon was doing there!


End file.
